United People: Merkel's total surrender to stupidity
By Vanessa Cox, Spokesperson on Hastiga and Veldunium etc., UFID: Angela Merkel and the party she is a member of has decided to surrender themselves to stupidity and ignorance, and to loyal follow the lies of the separatists. It's a pity to see a party like CIP (before UKIP) fall so deeply and surrender the last remnants of their own self-respect to untruths and inaccuracies. When former Imperial Chancellor Angela Merkel in an interview says that "..that the people and Veld want to stay in the Falleen Empire, but not the Falleen Federation.", then that is untrue! Because as our colleagues on the left-wrin so correctly explained, then Hastiga and Veldunium did not vote as to whether they wanted to remain part of the Federation, but whether they wanted to remain part of the Falleen Empire! We heard clearly throughout the campaign up to the referendums how the elite separatist movement shouted about leaving the Empire. We heard how the separatist parties in Hastiga and Veldunium used their hateful propaganda to spread their lies and to declare the time had come for Hastiga and Veldunium's separation from the Falleen Empire! NOT the Falleen Federation! And before opponents cry out that the separatists wanted to reach the so-called Nonambar Agreement and the Poliquen Settlement, let me emphasize the absolute absurd, unreal and unattainable in all this. Both states regrettably and wrongly voted to leave the Falleen Empire under the leadership of the elite separatist movement, but at the same time they wish to achieve the aforementioned "agreements", which precisely maintain Hastiga and Veldunium as part of the Falleen Empire. Maybe Angela Merkel and her colleagues in CIP should read these two agreements before commenting on the subject? Another thing that is both sad but also hilarious is the fact that the separatists have cried for years how they would like to remain a part of the Imperial Crown, protecting the good friendship and ties, but still in both "agreements" they have chosen to set a time limit for how long these agreements should last! The love and ties to the Imperial Crown which the separatists shouts about are ultimately not so great in the end, and ultimately it is just one of the separatists' many lies that they have spread to the population, and which Angela Merkel and CIP now faithfully believe in. I recommend Angela Merkel go visit King Bradley in Hastiga - both are undoubtedly lost - but maybe they can become friends? UFID has long tried to present all these issues with these two referendums and not least the so-called negotiations. The whole foundation of this major discussion about Hastiga and Veldunium is unsustainable and based on too many ambiguities and untruths. The two referendums should therefore be declared void as they are based on a lie and, moreover, because the goal of the elite separatists are unattainable in all possible aspects. It is shameful that it is so clear how the separatist camps has so cruelly lied to the people. The separatists' mindset: "We want to leave the Empire! Nah, it was only the Federation! We would love to be part of the Crown and Empire! Because we really love the bond that exists between us! But only for a limited time!" For the sake of democracy, for the sake of the people, for Falleentium's sake, drop these negotiations! Start over! Vanessa Cox is part of the so-called One Nation, a faction within the UDIF, consisting of ultra-Falleen nationalists and fascists. Category:The Imperial Constitution